James Hong
James Hong (Feb. 22, 1929, Minneapolis, MN). Originally having studied civil engineering at the University of Minnesota and the University of Southern California, he worked for the County of Los Angeles while also working in the movies. Quiting after 18 months, he became a full time actor and was one of the founders of the East-West Players, the oldest Asian American theater in Los Angeles. After 60 years of acting, he is one of the most prolific and well-recognized Asian-American character actors in movies and television. He played the Chinese restaurant manager Chen in The Big Bang Theory, in the episodes, "The Dumpling Paradox" and "The Tangerine Factor" between 2007-2008. Appearances Kung Fu Panda 3 - Mr. Ping 2013 Mike and Corey in LaLa Land (TV series) - Poke'mon Restaurant Waiter 2013 Patriot Act - Jin 2013 Incredible Crew (TV series) - Ogisan 2013 R.I.P.D. - Nick's Avatar 2013 Summoned (TV movie) - Frank 2013 Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (TV series) - Mr. Ping 2011-2013 The First Family (TV series) - Benny 2013 Blunt Movie - Travel Hang/Grandpa 2013 The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone - Faleaka 2013 Pair of Kings (TV series) - Head Elder / Timothy Kalooka-Khan / Judge 2011-2013 2 Broke Girls (TV series) - Mr. Chang 2012 Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Video Game) - Premier Chen 2012 World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (Video Game) - Master Bruise Paw 2012 Sleeping Dogs (Video Game) - Uncle David Wa-Lin Po 2012 Diablo III (Video Game) - Covetous Shen - Jeweler 2012 Safe - Han Jiao 2012 Regular Show (TV series) - Manager / Warlock 2012 A.N.T. Farm (TV series) - Kenny 2011 Archer] (TV series) - Bucky 2011 Trinity Goodheart (TV movie) - Mr. Kwon 2011 Kung Fu Panda 2 (Video Game) - Mr. Ping 2011 Kung Fu Panda 2 - Mr. Ping 2011 No EV Trouble in Little China (short) - James Hong 2011 Tattoo (short) - The Old Man 2011 I'm in the Band (TV series) - Leon 2010-2011 Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV series) - Chen / Red Wizard 2011 Gigantic (TV series) - Restaurant Owner 2011 Junk - Yukio Tai 2011 Kung Fu Panda Holiday (TV short) - Mr. Ping 2010 Call of Duty: Black Ops (Video Game) - Additional Voices 2010 Generator Rex (TV series) - Providence Agent / Vendor 2010 How to Make Love to a Woman - Sifu 2010 Alpha Protocol (Video Game) - Hong Shi 2010 Chowder (TV series) - Lo Muin 2009 The Beast (TV series) - Tre Lee Kuo 2009 The Day the Earth Stood Still - Mr. Wu 2008 Kung Fu Panda (Video Game) - Mr. Ping 2008 The Big Bang Theory (TV series) - Chen 2007-2008 Kung Fu Panda - Mr. Ping 2008 Zoey 101 (TV series) - Mr. Takato 2008 An Accidental Christmas (TV movie) - Rico 2007 Chuck (TV series) - Ben Lo Pan 2007 Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (video) - High Lama (voice) 2007 Balls of Fury - Wong 2007 Andy Barker, P.I. (TV series) - Jon Leibowitz 2007 Def Jam: Icon (Video Game) - Dr. Chang 2007 In Case of Emergency (TV series) - Mr. Lee 2007 Bones (TV series) - Joseph Han 2007 Shanghai Kiss - Mark Liu - Liam's Dad 2007 Adventures of Johnny Tao - Sifu 2007 One Night with You - Freddy 2006 Las Vegas (TV series) - Monk Soli Tendar 2006 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (TV series) - Mandarin 2004-2006 Totally Awesome (TV movie) - Mr. Yamagashi 2006 Exit 38 (video) - Dr. Shen 2006 Choose Your Own Adventure: The Abominable Snowman (video) - Monk 2006 Dragon Dynasty (TV movie) - Gao 2006 Avatar: The Last Airbender (TV series) Additional Voices / Dour Monk / Mayor Tong 2005-2006 The Loop (TV series) - Chen Ming 2006 The King of Queens (TV series) - Mr. Soo 2006 The Adventures of Johnny Tao: A Kung Fu Fable 2006 Twenty Good Years (TV series) - Dr. Fong 2006 True Crime: New York City (Video Game) - Mr. Lin 2005 American Fusion - Dr. Wong 2005 Narc (Video Game) - Inspector Lau 2005 Project: Snowblind (Video Game) - Dr. Joseph Law 2005 Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (Video Game) - Colonel Zhou Peng 2005 Center of the Universe (TV series) - Mr. Darawan 2004 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (TV series) - Sweatshop Owner 2004 Trucker Free City (TV movie) - Kwok 2004 Teen Titans (TV series) - Prof. Chan 2004 Latin Dragon - Mr. Rhee 2004 Malcolm in the Middle (TV series) - Mr. Li 2004 Jackie Chan Adventures] (TV series) - Dalong Wong / Dao Lon Wong 2002-2004 10-8: Officers on Duty (TV series) - Min 2003 Ghost Rock - Weng 2003 True Crime: Streets of LA (Video Game) - Ancient Wu/Additional Voices 2003 Pray Another Day (short) - General Hu Phlung Pu 2003 Lost at Home (TV series) - Henry 2003 Hero - Qin Emperor 2002 The Idol - Zao 2002 The Division (TV series) - Chinese businessman / Professor Carson Chan 2001-2002 Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (Video Game) - Father Lee/Village Elder/Chai Wan 2002 The West Wing (TV series) - Chinese Ambassador 2000-2002 The Biggest Fan - 'Groucho' Larson 2002 1997-2001 Dexter's Laboratory (TV series) - Mr. Chau / Resident Adviser 1997-2001 Alias (TV series) - Joey 2001 Charmed (TV series) - Zen Master 2001 Epoch (TV movie) - Ambassador Po 2001 The Chronicle (TV series) - David Lo Pan 2001 The Ghost - Jing's Adoptive Father 2001 Gideon's Crossing (TV series) - Daniel Chin 2001 Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane (TV series) - Mr. Chin 2000 The Curio Trunk (short) - Lu Chin 2000 The Art of War - Ambassador Wu 2000 Martial Law (TV series) - Weng Chu / Mayor Chang Yen 1999-2000 G2 - Parmenion 1999 Singapore Sling (video) - Adam Chance 1999 Spawn 3: Ultimate Battle (video) - Zhang La 1999 Spawn 3: Ultimate Battle (TV series) - Zhang La 1999 Millennium (TV series) - Bardo Thodol 1999 The Pretender (TV series0 - Mr. Lee 1999 The Drew Carey Show (TV series) - Government Worker 1998 Breakout (video) - Mr. Wang 1998 Mulan - Chi Fu 1998 Broken Vessels - Mr. Chen 1998 The Practice (TV series) - Mr. Wong 1998 Mulan Story Studio (Video Game) - Chi-Fu] 1998 Blade Runner (Video Game) - Dr. Chew 1997 Red Corner - Lin Shou 1997 Catherine's Grove - Doctor Lee 1997 Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (TV series) - Stan 1997 Friends (TV series) - Hoshi 1997 Ellen (TV series) - The Waiter 1997 McHale's Navy - Asian Leader 1997 Murphy Brown (TV series) - Supervisor Monk 1997 Bloodsport III (video) - Master Sun] 1996 Malcolm & Eddie (TV series) - Milton 1996 South Beach Academy - Johnny Staccato 1996 Infinity - Abacus Adder 1996 The Secret Agent Club - Mr. Yamata 1996 Home Improvement (TV series) - Dave 1996 Sisters (TV series) - Mr. Lon 1996 Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (TV series) - Dalai Lama 1994-1996 Nash Bridges (TV series) - Terry Wong 1996 The X-Files (TV series) - Hard-Faced Man 1996 Bloodsport 2 - Sun 1996 Paper Dragons - Master Tsai 1996 Diagnosis Murder (TV series) - Qwan Lok 1995 Chicago Hope (TV series) - Dr. Tsu 1995 Cyber Bandits - Tojo Yokohama 1995 Gladiator Cop - Parmenion 1995 Operation Dumbo Drop - Y B'ham 1995 Legend (TV series) - Chai 1995 Triplecross (TV movie) - Old Chinese Man 1995 Tank Girl - Che'tsai 1995 Bad Company - Bobby Birdsong 1995 Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV series0 - Grandfather Chow 1995 Guns and Lipstick - Mr. Song 1995 Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (TV series) - Ba-Ba / Mr. Sung 1995 Operation Golden Phoenix - Mister Chang 1994 Come Die with Me: A Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer Mystery (TV movie) - Nathan 1994 The Shadow - Li Peng 1994 The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (TV series)- Lee Pow 1993-1994 Silent Fury 1994 Femme Fontaine: Killer Babe for the C.I.A. - Master Sun 1993 Wayne's World 2 - Jeff Wong] 1993 Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron (TV series) - Katzmer 1993 Merlin - Leong Tao 1993 L.A. Goddess - Edward 1992 Talons of the Eagle - Mr. Li 1992 Doogie Howser, M.D. (TV series) - Mr. Chen / Gardener 1991-1992 Body Trouble - Boomer 1992 Raven (TV series) - Black Dragon Warlord 1992 Forever Knight (TV series) - Dr. Chung 1992 Missing Pieces - Chang 1992 Gengis Khan 1991 Goodbye Paradise - Cook 1991 MacGyver (TV series) - Chu / Kuang / Lee Wenying 1986-1991 Mystery Date - Fortune Teller 1991 Morton & Hayes (TV series) - Hong Kong Theater Manager 1991 Seinfeld (TV series) - Bruce 1991 Crime Lords (video) - Ling 1991 The Perfect Weapon - Yung 1991 Too Much Sun - Frank, Sr. 1990 Partners in Life (TV movie) - M.C. 1990 Bethune: The Making of a Hero 1990 Caged Fury - Detective Randall Stoner 1990 The Two Jakes - Kahn 1990 Framed (TV movie) - Mr. Chew 1990 Last Flight Out (TV movie) - Insp. Quang 1990 Nasty Boys (TV series) - Oscar 1990 Home Again - Oscar 1990 Booker (TV series) - Mr. Jaycom 1990 Shadowzone - Dr. Van Fleet 1990 China Beach (TV series) - Bac Si 1990 Dragonfight - Asawa 1990 Tango & Cash - Quan 1989 Jake and the Fatman (TV series) - Hiram 1989 The Jitters - Tony Yang Sr. 1989 The Vineyard - Dr. Elson Po 1989 Gideon Oliver (TV series) - Li Chou 1989 War of the Worlds (TV series) - Soo Tak 1989 Brotherhood of the Rose (TV mini-series) - Col. Chan 1989 Tax Season - Mr. Tagasaki 1989 Tour of Duty (TV series) - Col. Li Trang / Jimmy / Quang 1987-1989 The Rocket Boy (TV movie) - Mr. Wong 1989 The Karen Carpenter Story (TV movie) - Dr. Dentworth 1989 Hunter (TV series) - Chang / Henry Chin 1985-1988 The Equalizer (TV series) - Sirit Bansari 1988 Leap of Faith (TV movie) - Li 1988 Hot to Trot - Boss 1988 Vice Versa - Kwo 1988 Beauty and the Beast (TV series) - Chiang Lo Yi 1988 Deadlock< (video) 1988 Santa Barbara (TV series) - Dave Cheng / Harry Yamada 1985-1987 Miami Vice (TV series) - Riochi Tanaka 1987 China Girl - Gung Tu 1987 Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise - Snotty 1987] 1987 Harry's Hong Kong (TV movie) - Mr. Yu 1987 Stingray (TV series) - Man with Goatee 1987 Magnum, P.I. (TV series) - Han 1987 Black Widow - H. Shin - Honolulu private investigator 1987 Outlaws (TV series) - Mr. Luc 1987 The Golden Child - Doctor Hong 1986 Who's the Boss? (TV series) - Thomas Ping 1986 Big Trouble in Little China - David Lo Pan] 1986 It's a Living (TV series) - Minister of Protocol 1986 Crazy Like a Fox (TV series) 1986 Airwolf (TV series) - General Rangavara 1985 Cagney & Lacey (TV series) - Mr. Nguyen 1985 The A-Team (TV series) - Chow / Wan Chu 1984-1985 American Playhouse (TV series) - Chinese immigrant 1985 Tales from the Darkside (TV series) - Chow Ting 1985 Blade in Hong Kong (TV movie) - Key Tam 1985 This Is the Life (TV series) 1985 How Shall We Then Live? 1985 Missing in Action - Gen. Trau 1984 Ninja III: The Domination - Miyashima 1984 The Fall Guy (TV series) - Chen Ying 1984 General Hospital (TV series) - Sung Cho Lee 1984 Manimal (TV series) - Grandfather Tan 1983 T.J. Hooker (TV series) - Dr. Hong / Mr. Hong 1983 China Rose (TV movie) - Prof. Chen 1983 Breathless - Grocer 1983 Falcon Crest (TV series) - Charles Fong 1983 Dynasty (TV series) - Doctor Chen Ling 1983 Bring 'Em Back Alive (TV series) - Fu Kahn 1983 Marco Polo (TV mini-series) - Phags-pa 1983 St. Elsewhere (TV series) - Mr. Wong 1983 Yes, Giorgio - Kwan 1982 Blade Runner - Hannibal Chew] 1982 House Calls (TV series) 1982 The Letter (TV movie) - Old Man 1982 The Dukes of Hazzard (TV series) - Billy Joe Fong 1982 So Fine - Asian Man #1 1982 True Confessions - Coroner Wong 1981 Dallas (TV series) - Ambassador 1981 Soap (TV series) - Peking Tom 1981 Fantasy Island (TV series) - The Butler 1980 The Return of Frank Cannon (TV movie) - Yutong 1980 Airplane! - Japanese General 1980 The Hustler of Muscle Beach (TV movie) - Desk Clerk 1980 Diff'rent Strokes (TV series) - Mr. Lee 1979 Hart to Hart (TV series) - Holy Man 1979 Taxi (TV series) - Wealthy Passenger 1979 When Hell Was in Session (TV movie) - Nguyen 1979 The In-Laws - Bing Wong 1979 Lou Grant (TV series) - Lee Wong 1979 Salvage 1 (TV series) - Lee Chow 1979 Mandrake (TV movie) - Theron 1979 My Husband Is Missing (TV movie) - Quan Dong 1978 Charlie's Angels (TV series) - Prof. Perkins 1978 Go Tell the Spartans - The Old Man 1978 Maude (TV series) - Morris Fong 1978 Last of the Good Guys (TV movie) - Japanese Man 1978 Dr. Scorpion (TV movie) - Ho Chin 1978 The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV series) - Dr. Kirin Kwo Low 1978 Switch (TV series) - Wang 1977-1978 The World's Greatest Lover - Sven, Yes Man #3 1977 Wonder Woman (TV series) - Oshima 1977 Days of Our Lives (TV series) - Dr. Haramaki 1977 Panic in Echo Park (TV movie0 - Larry Lee 1977 The Bionic Woman (TV series) - Kurosawa 1977 Starsky and Hutch (TV series) - Su Long 1977 Bethune (TV movie) - General Nieh 1977 Bound for Glory - Chili Joint Owner 1976 Black Sheep Squadron (TV series) - Col. Ikuda 1976 The Streets of San Francisco (TV series) - Robert Lee 1976 The Rockford Files (TV series) - Forensic Expert Kumagi 1976 Baretta (TV series) - Dr. Pao 1976 Jigsaw John (TV series) - Frank Chen 1976 S.W.A.T. (TV series) - Kwan Loon 1976 Harry O (TV series) - Lan Wuyen / Leonard Soon 1975-1976 The Rookies (TV series) - Matsumoto 1976 No Deposit, No Return - Ming Lo 1976 The Blue Knight (TV series) - Jimmy 1976 Cannon (TV series) - Quan Lee 1975 All in the Family (TV series) - Chinese Waiter / Doctor 1971-1975 Kung Fu (TV series) - Chun Yen / Han Tsung / Hsiang / Old Man / Lin / Yam Tin / Men Han / Ywang Kyu / Mad Man 1971-1975 McMillan & Wife (TV series) - Bellhop 1975 Khan! (TV series) - Khan 1975 China Girl - Y.C. Chan 1975 Judge Dee and the Monastery Murders (TV movie) - Prior 1974 The Missiles of October (TV movie) - U.N. Secretary-General U Thant 1974 Hawaii Five-O (TV series) - Eric Ling / James Watanu / Soong Chien / Tot Kee 1969-1974 Chinatown - Evelyn's Butler 1974 Dynamite Brothers - Wei Chin 1974 The New Perry Mason (TV series) - Nhi Khanh's Brother / Wong 1973 Sunshine (TV movie) - Dr. Wilde 1973 Barnaby Jones (TV series) - Sid Ching 1973 Pueblo (TV movie) - Super C 1973 Ironside (TV series) - Wilson 1973 Hot Connections - The Snooper 1972 The Bob Newhart Show (TV series) - Man 1972 The Carey Treatment - David Tao 1972 Earth II (TV movie) 1971 A Tattered Web (TV movie) - Police Surgeon 1971 The Forgotten Man (TV movie) - Maj. Thon 1971 Mission: Impossible (TV series) - Yin 1971 Vanished (TV movie) - Ned Lee 1971 The Bill Cosby Show (TV series) - Doctor #2 1970 The Hawaiians - Ti Chong 1970 Colossus: The Forbin Project - Dr. Chin 1970 Here's Lucy (TV series) - Lee Wong 1970 Family Affair (TV series) - Mr. Chung / Phil Lee 1968-1969 The Bamboo Saucer - Sam Archibald 1968 I Spy (TV series) - Dr. Wing / Fortune Teller / Mr. Shaw / The Curater 1965-1967 This Is the Life (TV series) - Yuan Tai 1967 Iron Horse (TV series) - Ching Lee / Chun Lee 1967 CBS Playhouse (TV series) - Vietnamese Lieutenant 1967 Gomer Pyle: USMC (TV series) - Mr. Wong 1967 The Sand Pebbles - Victor Shu 1966 Destination Inner Space - Ho Lee 1966 The F.B.I. (TV series) - Tom Kagawa 1966 The Donna Reed Show (TV series) - Jim 1966 I Dream of Jeannie (TV series) - Chan 1966 The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (TV series) - Prince Phanong / Mr. Chang 1965-1966 The Wackiest Ship in the Army (TV series) - Agaki / Lieutenant 1965-1966 The Fugitive (TV series) - Edward Hee 1965 Ben Casey (TV series) - Harry Lee 1965 The Satan Bug - Dr. Yang 1965 Mickey (TV series) - Seymour Kwan 1964 Slattery's People (TV series) - Wing Fong 1964 Kentucky Jones (TV series) - Chin King 1964 Perry Mason (TV series0 - Dean Chang / Louis Kew 1962-1963 The Outer Limits (TV series) - Wen Li 1963 Ensign O'Toole (TV series) - Headwaiter / Pvt. Osano / Stage manager 1962-1963 The Lloyd Bridges Show (TV series) - Priest / Quan 1962 Wagon Train (TV series) - Ceong Wai Kok 1962 Checkmate (TV series) - Louis Quong 1962 Have Gun - Will Travel (TV series) - Priest 1962 87th Precinct (TV series) - Mike II 1962 Adventures in Paradise (TV series) - Kim Fong / Lim Fong 1961-1962 Cheyenne (TV series) - Suchin 1961 Flower Drum Song - Headwaiter 1961 1960-1961 Hawaiian Eye (TV series) - Capt. Chang / Hop Toy / Key / Wang Hai 1960-1961 The Islanders (TV series) - Wu Pan 1961 Hong Kong (TV series) - Chen / Lung Poi 1960 The Human Vapor - Narrator / Mizuno 1960 The Barbara Stanwyck Show (TV series) - Jack Wong 1960 Bonanza (TV series) - Hop Sing's #3 Cousin / Number One, Hop Sing's Cousin 1960 Richard Diamond, Private Detective (TV series) - Chung Lin 1960 Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond (TV series) - Tour Guide 1960 Bachelor Father (TV series) - Cousin Frank / Jimmy 1959-1960 Johnny Ringo (TV series) - Charlie Chung 1960 Rescue 8 (TV series) - Jimmy 1960 Sugarfoot (TV series) - Hatchetman 1960 Blood and Steel - Japanese Draftsman 1959 Death Valley Days (TV series) - China Joe 1959 Never So Few - General Chao 1959 The Loretta Young Show (TV series) - Lee Chan 1959 Bat Masterson (TV series) - Ching Sun 1959 Zorro (TV series) - The Prince 1959 Steve Canyon (TV series) - Lui Ling 1959 Peter Gunn (TV series) - Johnny Chang 1959 Cimarron City (TV series) - Tang 1959 The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin (TV series) - Danny 1959 The Californians (TV series) - Charlie Wong 1959 The Gale Storm Show: Oh, Susanna! (TV series) - Fred Kim 1959 Dragnet (TV series) 1958 Flight (TV series) 1958 The New Adventures of Charlie Chan (TV series) - Barry Chan 1957-1958 Playhouse 90 (TV series) - Soldier 1958 G.E. True Theater (TV series) - Bellboy 1958 Tombstone Territory (TV series) - Lum Chen 1958 The Seventh Sin - Chinese Officer 1957 China Gate - Charlie 1957 Battle Hymn - ROK Maj. Chong 1957 The Millionaire (TV series) - Lee 1956 Four Star Playhouse (TV series) - Cpl. Ikura Lee 1956 Crusader (TV series) - Lin Quon 1956 Godzilla, King of the Monsters! - Ogata 1956 The Man Called X (TV series) 1956 Sky King (TV series) - Jimmy Ling 1956 Crossroads (TV series) - Young Sentry 1956 Cavalcade of America (TV series) 1955 Jane Wyman Presents The Fireside Theater (TV series) 1955 TV Reader's Digest (TV series) - Judge No. 4 1955 Blood Alley - Communist Soldier 1955 Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing - Fifth Brother 1955 Soldier of Fortune - Chinese Policeman 1955 External links *James Hong at IMDb *James Hong at wikipedia Category:Actor Category:Cast Category:Restaurant Category:Season 1 Category:The Big Bang Theory